


Worth The Risk

by QuillMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Just casual fun with no strings attached--that's all it was supposed to be.  But when Kuroo and Oikawa discover that their hot one-night stand is actually the quiet, unassuming student who attends the same class as them, they can't resist the opportunity to try to get to know you better.  As friends, they claim--but of course, it doesn't stay that way.





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to [momothesweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet) for beta-reading!

The bed rustled.  Soft footsteps on hard flooring.  A door opening and closing. 

Five seconds, five minutes, or five hours later, Kuroo stirred from his sleep.  He didn’t want to move, but that bit of disturbance already woke up the rest of him.  He pulled his eyelids open as if they had been sealed with glue. With foggy glass vision, he took in his surroundings.  

Not his room.  Not Oikawa’s, either.  Cream-coloured walls with gentle, red lighting.  A plush, leather sofa with too many pillows and a large massage chair facing a flat-screen TV.  A mirrored ceiling.

_ Love hotel, got it. _

Kuroo sat up with a groan and noticed his throat was a little raw.  He only then realized that he was naked. His crotch was sticky, and so were the rumpled sheets which had hardening spots here and there.  

_ Had sex, okay. _

A soft snore got him to turn around to see Oikawa, also naked, sprawled on the other side of the bed with drool coming out of his mouth.  

_ Stay trashy, Oikawa. _

None of this was anything Kuroo hadn’t seen before, so he continued to investigate the room and his mind for clues.  

A few feet away on the coffee table was a stainless steel ice bucket filled with water and an empty bottle of Veuve Clicquot.  Two glasses were next to the bucket, one laying on its side. His clothes were scattered all over the floor like some kind of laundry archipelago.  

_ Got  _ drunk _ and had sex, okay. _

He dragged himself to his feet, staggering as if he’d just been punched in the face.  

_ Flirty conversation with a devious smile.  A wonderful, proud voice that sang on stage beautifully under gaudy lights.  A gorgeous body rubbing itself up against both him and Oikawa. Addictive skin.  Champagne-flavoured kisses on the elevator ride up, and a deluge of pleasure that only increased as the night went on… _

Kuroo put on his boxer briefs and glanced at the trash can by the table.  There was an unidentifiable number of used condoms and their wrappers, an empty bottle of lube, and a pink bullet vibrator.  

_ “Oh, f-fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming--!” _

_ “Got a real impressive set of pipes on you, huh.  Don’t you agree, Oikawa?”  _

_ There was the sound of a belt being undone and a fly unzipping.  “Oh yeah. It’s a shame we won’t hear it much in a second--” _

As the clothes came back on and Kuroo’s mind sharpened, he remembered what happened.  

_ We were at a live show at a club, and things got way more interesting when a girl jumped on stage to join vocals with the lead singer.  She was so good that everyone cheered for her to stay for the rest of the set, and she did. Oikawa struck up a conversation with her, and eventually we went to another bar for drinks before that escalated into a  _ lot _ of making out…  Then the last train was gone anyway so she suggested that we go find a hotel room….  _

A gravelly croak brought Kuroo’s attention back to the present.  Oikawa was scratching his head and propping himself up on his elbows.  

“Uhhh, what?  This looks a little girly to be your room, Kuroo.”  

“It’s a love hotel, moron.  Remember last night?” 

Brown eyes wrenched shut, then peeled open again.  “I rememberrrr… An amazing voice. Really nice boobs, one of the best blowjobs of my life, and coming like a motherfucking porn star multiple times.”  

“Well, I’ll take those as compliments.”  

Kuroo and Oikawa both snapped their heads towards the teasing voice.  

You were standing by the door to the bathroom, fully dressed and sporting that same bewitching smile that entranced them in the first place.  The waves in your hair had loosened, and a fresh coat of lipstick and eyeliner were all that was left of the previous night’s makeup, but the guys found an odd, intimate appeal in that casual disheveledness.  It pulled both of their imaginations back to hours earlier when you were taking them on at the same time, giving and receiving ecstasy at both ends. 

When neither of them spoke and just stared, you arched your eyebrows and waved playfully.  “Morning. Last night was lots of fun, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Kuroo mumbled.  “It was.” 

You let out a soft laugh as you picked up your bag from the floor.  “Look, I’m not into awkward goodbyes, and I need to get home, so I’m getting out of here now.  You guys should too if you don’t want to be late.” 

Without hesitation, you opened the door and winked before disappearing like a fever dream.  It was all so fast that neither guy had a chance to say or do anything, leaving them gaping dumbly at the closed door.  

“Wow,” Oikawa said to himself.  

“Wow is right,” Kuroo agreed, rubbing at his eyes.  “I think the last time we had a night like that, there were two more girls with us.”  

“One of them tried to steal my wallet.”  

“She also puked in the bathtub and took off before any of us woke up.”  

“Ah, memories.”  

“Wait, what did she mean by not being late?”  Kuroo pointed at Oikawa. “What day is it today?”  

Oikawa scooped up his phone from the floor.  “Uhh… Monday. 9:25 am.” 

A beat passed, then his and Kuroo’s eyes widened.  

_ “Shit!” _

They had school in an hour.  

****

Miraculously, Kuroo and Oikawa made it to the university in the nick of time for their literature class.  They hustled down an aisle to sit in some empty seats, quickly greeting the many girls that cooed ‘good morning’ to them along the way.  

The professor stepped up to the podium with his books and notes.  He was a middle-aged man who had been published several times, with his works garnering critical acclaim.  Unfortunately, all that praise had the effect of killing off any sense of leniency towards late students. His discomforting glare scanned the huge lecture hall for any absences before he cleared his throat and began speaking.  

Despite being the star players on the volleyball team and the most popular guys on campus, Kuroo and Oikawa were serious about attending classes and keeping their grades high.  Oikawa had the ulterior motive of being more popular with girls as a smart jock than a dumb one, but he, like Kuroo, wanted to make sure he had options for careers in case volleyball didn’t work out.  And as much as he hated to admit it, with prodigies like that sourpuss brat Kageyama and his shrimpy partner Hinata, that was not an impossible scenario. 

Oikawa and Kuroo lacked the freakish natural talent of Kageyama and Hinata, but they worked exceptionally hard at volleyball and constantly pushed themselves to do better.  The ‘big brother’ aspect of the former Nekoma captain’s personality filled the Iwaizumi-shaped void in Oikawa’s life and gave him the emotional support he needed, while Kuroo and the team enjoyed the power and skill behind Oikawa's serves.  Oikawa may have been the more prominent player with his personality and position, but Kuroo was the master behind the scenes, knowing exactly how and where to use Oikawa to get the best performance out of him. Given their synergy, it wasn’t a surprise that the two would end up as friends.

Despite his efforts to focus on the lecture, Oikawa’s mind wouldn’t stop wandering.  The margins of his notebook were filling up with scribbles of a specific pair of eyes and a captivating mouth, the memory of kissing them replaying vividly in his head.  

Kuroo made a fractional turn of his head in Oikawa’s direction.  “Paying attention much?” he asked, not taking his eyes off of his own notes.  

Oikawa scowled at his friend, only to notice that Kuroo’s notebook had far less written in it than normal.  

“You’re one to talk,” he hissed.  When he didn’t get a reaction, he added, “I can’t stop thinking about her.”  

Kuroo bit his lip and nodded once.  “Yep.” 

“What was her name?”  

“Don’t remember.”  

“You  _ don’t remem—?” _

“Mr. Oikawa?”  

The professor’s stark call of his name nearly made Oikawa jump in his seat.  “Yes?” 

“Is there somewhere else you need to be right now?”  A wide mouth curved downwards in a disapproving frown.  

“No, sir.”  

“Then you’d do well to not disrupt this lecture, don’t you think?”

Oikawa sheepishly lowered his head.  “R-right. Sorry, sir.” 

The professor went back to the material being projected onto the screen.  A few curious students peeked in Oikawa’s direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shoulders of one student tremble with restrained giggles.  Annoyed, he zeroed in on the person. 

It was a girl, plain and unremarkable in appearance, with an oversized hoodie draped over her frame.  Jeans and sneakers adorned her legs and feet, and a worn-out backpack was flopped over in the seat next to her.  Unfortunately, from where she was sitting, Oikawa couldn’t make out her face, so he squinted and leaned forward, trying to see better.  

As if responding to his unspoken wish, she tilted back towards him, her curtain of hair falling back to reveal herself.  She wore a pair of glasses and no makeup other than lip balm, which gave her mouth a subtle sheen as she bit the tip of her pen.  Not at all glamourous like the girl last night was, Oikawa mused. 

So why did he find her so compelling, he wondered.  There was something about her that kept his attention riveted, something familiar…. 

The pen left the girl’s mouth, and she gave a discreet smirk before turning around again.  

Lightning struck Oikawa’s brain.  Not unlike how those many orgasms had struck his nervous system the night before.  

He tapped Kuroo’s arm frantically and pointed in the girl’s direction.  When Kuroo frowned and shot him a ‘what the hell, man’ look, Oikawa scribbled in his notebook:

_ It’s her. _

****

The bell signaling the end of class could not have happened soon enough for Kuroo and Oikawa.  Snaking their way past the crowd of students that streamed through the doors, they struggled to keep you in their sights.  

“Hey, hey!” Oikawa called out, tapping you on the shoulder once he was finally out of the lecture hall and in the large hallway of the university.  

You spun back to face him, not surprised but not particularly thrilled, either.  A new experience for Oikawa. 

Both he and Kuroo took a second to study you once more.  It was literally a night and day difference, but you were indeed the same one they were with at the club and hotel.  

“Uh,” Oikawa started, “You’re… you’re her, right?  The one from last night—that warned us not to be late.”  

You said nothing.  Your face was unreadable.  A tense and awkward silence passed between the three of you, with the guys finding it difficult to move.  Just as they started to think they might have been wrong, your face broke into a grin and you laughed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” you said, waving your hand in apology, “that was just too funny for me to pass up.  The look on your guys’ faces!” After another giggle, you cleared your throat. “Yeah, yeah, I was your wake-up call this morning, which is not on that hotel’s list of offered services, so you guys got special treatment.”  

“Why didn’t you tell us you had the same class as us?” Kuroo asked.  

Your face became more serious and you shrugged.  “It wasn’t relevant. We were already chatting, so it’s not like we needed an icebreaker, right?”  

“Do you always perform at that club?”  

“Not always.  I know the members of that band.  Sometimes they let me join in.” 

“You should be with them as a regular,” Oikawa piped in.  “You sound great!”  _ Especially when you come. _

The smile that ghosted over your lips was thin and stiff.  “Nah—I prefer to stay unattached.” 

Kuroo noticed that you were rather cagey when it came to talking about yourself.  “Are you that way with relationships, too?” 

You shot him a challenging look.  “As a matter of fact, yes. Keeping things casual is less complicated.  Everyone has their fun and goes on their way.” 

“Suppose we wanted to hang out with you,” Kuroo said, not backing down from your scrutiny.  “What would you say to that?” 

Evidently, you had not expected that.  “...You mean, as friends?”

Kuroo nodded.  

“Yeah!” Oikawa asserted with an earnest grin.  “We already know we have a lot of fun together, and we go to the same school, so why not?  You can never have too many friends.” 

“We’re talking regular friends—not friends with benefits.  I don’t hook up with people I work or go to school with.” 

Kuroo and Oikawa shared a confused look.  “But we—”

“Doesn’t count if the other side can’t tell who you are.  You guys didn’t recognize me from class with my makeup on, so I didn’t expect you to notice me without.”

Kuroo started to ready a reply when two noodle-postured girls stuck at the hip trotted over.  

“Hiii, Oikawa-kuuun,” one said in her best cutesy voice, showing off her jewel-glossy lips and immaculate, feathery eyelashes,  “What are you up to?” 

Her friend, a little shorter but buxom as indicated by her scoopneck shirt, made flirty eyes at Kuroo.  “We just wanted to see if you guys were going out tonight! There’s that cool new club called Mirage that we wanted to check out!”  A fruity-floral perfume wafted around her, and her contoured cheeks were high and round from a winning smile. 

“Ohh, hey, Tamaki, Rika,” Oikawa said with lukewarm charm.  “Uh, I don’t know about that—we’ve got practice later today, and I should’ve started work on my research paper last week.”  

“Same,” Kuroo said, giving a ‘what can you do’ look to the girls.  

“Aw, no fun,” Tamaki whined, adjusting her Chanel bag.  “We only saw you guys for a little bit yesterday, where’d you go?”  

“Ah, sorry—we ended up hitting another bar afterwards, went to karaoke, then stayed over at a friend’s place,” Oikawa answered smoothly.  

“Hmm,” was all that Rika said.  She flickered her eyes to you. “Who’s this?”  

In a split second Kuroo and Oikawa caught Rika and Tamaki’s evaluating glances on you, comparing each other’s attractiveness.  With the faintest, smug rise of their chins, they deemed you as non-threatening. You noticed their looks as well, and while you did not confront them, you didn’t shrink away, only staring back at them with a subtle smile that was on the verge of curving into a smirk.  

“This is a classmate of ours, actually.  From our lit class—“

You cut in by telling them (and the guys) your name.  Rika and Tamaki barely nodded in acknowledgement, their assessment of you as a plain, boring wallflower confirmed.  

_ If only they knew how wrong they were.  _

There was a bit more small talk between Kuroo and Oikawa and the girls before the latter finally decided to excuse themselves, playfully demanding that the guys text them again soon and let them know when they were free.  They said yes, though did not make any concrete promises. 

“The Kings of the Court, as popular as ever,” you chuckled to yourself.  

Oikawa brightened.  “Our reputations precede us!”

“We didn’t come up with that name, just so you know,” Kuroo pointed out.  

“I know that.  People just came up with it once word of you guys joining the team started spreading—along with how much action you get from the female student body.”  

“It’s not  _ that _ much action—“

“Yeah, it is.”  

“Okay, yeah, you’re right.”  

All three of you had a laugh.  Your first as friends.

****

You slipped into Kuroo and Oikawa’s lives with impressive ease.  You had a biting, sarcastic sense of humour and were not afraid to openly talk about lowbrow subject matter that would’ve made others blush.  You showed up to volleyball practice sometimes to cheer them on, though you never let them make a mistake without getting jeers from you on the sidelines.  

The guys were at a disadvantage when it came to knowing about you, but they closed the gap on that difference as quickly as possible.  You were born and raised in Tokyo, but now lived alone and had no siblings. You loved singing and dancing, but also enjoyed quieter activities like reading and making your own clothes.  Snakes and insects did not scare you, but you had a strong fear of oni after bad childhood memories of being terrorized by a person dressed up as one at a festival who was just a little too into his performance.  

You liked going to school with a less extravagant appearance because it made you feel like a wholly different person than you were at night.  The dramatic eyeliner, eyeshadow, perfectly drawn eyebrows and richly painted lips gave you license to be wilder, unbound by inhibition. 

“And then,” you explained to Kuroo and Oikawa over lunch at a Mos Burger, “when you get home, wash away the foundation, change into leggings and a t-shirt and go to the university the next day with everyone completely oblivious, it gives you a rush, like you pulled off something illicit.”  

Oikawa beamed at you.  “You really are an evil one, aren’t you?  Yet you look so cute and sweet when you’re at school.”  

Kuroo rolled his eyes.  “Come on, man, didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s the innocent ones that are the biggest freaks?  I mean freak in a good way, of course.” 

You snorted and popped a fry in your mouth.  “Yeah, I gathered. So did I live up to your expectations in terms of freakiness?”  

“I’ll say this—I never made use of that many condoms or toys in one night.”  

“Ooh, I’m a little surprised!  I would’ve thought that was par for the course for a tomcat like you.”

“Well, actually, wait a sec, for condoms, there was one time in middle school—”

_ “Middle school!?” _

“—when a bunch of us stole some from the assistant coach during training camp because we knew he was into this female assistant coach named Hayashi from another school.  We made water balloons out of them and were gonna make it rain as they were meeting outside after lights out, but as we discovered, condoms don’t break open the way water balloons do.”  

“It would be terrible if they did,” Oikawa said gravely.  

“Anyway, so the assistant coach is furious and starts yelling and chasing us, but it’s completely dark so he doesn’t see the water condoms on the ground.  He steps on one, slips and lands flat on his back; Hayashi’s screaming because she’s worried that he’s dead, so she runs over,  _ also _ slips on a water condom and lands right on top of our coach, and we’re just trying not to laugh so he doesn’t recognize which members of the team did this.”  

You had been snickering all throughout the story.  “And? Did you get in shit for it?” 

Kuroo grinned.  “Nah. I mean, he wanted to chew us out the next day, you could tell, but he just gave a stern warning and left it at that.”  

‘What happened with the girl he liked—Hayashi?”  

“They started dating and got married before the end of that school year.  Last I heard, they had two kids with a third on the way.” 

****

Shoes squeaked across the polished gym floor as the team took a ten-minute break.  Small talk went on amongst the members over various things. An anticipated blockbuster film, a good location for spring break trips, the latest trending YouTube video.  

When out of the blue, the team’s libero, a lanky guy by the name of Sato, called on their setter.  “Hey, Oikawa.” 

“Yeah?”  

Sato wiped the sweat from his forehead with a thin towel.  “What’s the story with you, Kuroo and that new girl you’re hanging with?”  

Oikawa bristled inside, but he maintained his usual carefree demeanour.  “Oh, herrrrr? Isn’t she cute? She’s our brand new friend!” 

“Yeah?  She’s not one of you guys’ girlfriend or anything?”  

Kuroo, who was within earshot, stopped chatting with one of his other teammates.  

Oikawa waved his hand.  “Pfft, nah. We just have class and stuff.”  

“So she’s available?” Sato asked with a tilt of his head.  

Most people would not have noticed the brief freezing of Oikawa’s features that was quickly covered with a laugh, but to Kuroo it was painfully clear.  

“Why’re you asking?”  

“Isn’t it obvious?  You said so yourself, she’s cute.”  

Oikawa put his hands on his hips and scoffed.  “She’s not  _ that _ cute!  What with the glasses and the baggy old clothes she wears?”  

Sato looked Oikawa dead in the eyes.  “I am  _ totally _ into the glasses.  And oversized clothes just mean it’s more fun to find out what’s underneath.  I’m willing to bet she’s got a great body.” 

_ Yeah, she does, but you’ll never find out. _

“She’s not available,” Oikawa said tightly.  “She doesn’t want to be in a relationship.” 

Now it was Sato’s turn to scoff.  “Neither do I. I figured she was open to hookups since she’s with you guys.”  

When Oikawa’s rebuke didn’t come fast enough, Kuroo stepped in.  “She’s  _ not _ into hookups,” he said in a tone that demanded the end of this conversation.  The rest of the team picked up on the tension and turned their attention to the three members.  

Sato looked at Kuroo and Oikawa, then smirked.  “So she doesn’t date, and she doesn’t hookup.” 

“No,” came Oikawa’s reply.  

“But you guys are always with her.”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed.  He normally got along okay with Sato, but right now he was starting to piss him off.  “We’re her friends.” 

A slow nod of Sato’s head.  “Uh-huh.”

A whistle shrieked through the gym, and the coach barked at everyone to get back to practice.  Kuroo’s jaw was clenched, and Oikawa let out a weary sigh. 

Much later that night, the two of them sat quietly in their dorm room while ignoring a variety show that was on TV in the background.  A few empty beer cans were sitting on the coffee table between them. 

Oikawa was holding a half-empty Asahi against the side of his face.  “You lied,” he muttered to Kuroo.

Kuroo lazily rolled his head over to sneer at him.  “So did you.” 

Twin sighs.  The TV show made a series of rapid cuts between its celebrity guests to show their awed reactions.  

As Oikawa idly smacked his lips, he thought back to how you’d hungrily kissed them, pouring champagne from your mouth into his to drink.  That felt like a lifetime ago. “Have you hooked up with anyone lately?” he asked. 

Kuroo sighed.  “Nah. I keep getting texts asking why I don’t hang out with so-and-so or whats-her-name anymore.”  He raised his head to look at his teammate and friend. “You?” 

Oikawa shook his head no.  “I’ve been ignoring a lot of calls.  Haven’t had to refill on condoms, either.”  

Kuroo snorted.  

“We’re so fucked, aren’t we,” Oikawa said.  

“Yep.”  

They both took a swig of their beer.  

****

An occasional beat found its way into your body as you got changed into your pajamas and headed to the bathroom.  You hummed to yourself on and off; the melody was nothing specific, just some simple amalgam of happy pop songs. 

An impressive arsenal of cosmetics and skincare products lined your bathroom counter.  Tying back your hair, you pumped cleansing oil onto your hand and began massaging your face.  

You hadn’t given Kuroo and Oikawa enough credit in thinking that they couldn’t possibly recognize you after that night.  You could say without arrogance that you were pretty--hell, on days when your makeup and outfits were on point, you were fucking  _ hot _ .  But so were many other girls.  You expected to just become a fun memory, as they had to you.    

Foaming face wash puffed in your palms like cotton while warm water ran in the sink.  

The days went by so easily with frequent texts, hanging out on campus and at bars and restaurants, and giving each other feedback on their assignments.  School was something you looked forward to, and work was not the slog it used to be when bookended by seeing Kuroo and Oikawa. 

Patting your face dry with a towel, you wet a cotton pad with toner and swept it over your forehead, nose, and cheeks.  

You stopped.  Your hand lowered, and your facial expression did a total one-eighty from what it had just been.  

You had been smiling.  Smiling like a person in love.  

You didn’t even notice it until now.  A lump was felt in your throat and you struggled to force it down.  Had you been doing this in public, too? Around those two? 

_ Stupid _ , you thought to yourself, hanging your head over the sink.   _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

****

“A reunion?”  You’d heard Kuroo clearly when he said the word to you, but somehow had trouble absorbing it.  

“Well, yeah, kinda.  It’s just a bunch of mine and Oikawa’s old teammates from our high schools, plus a few others.  We’re gonna go get dinner and have some drinks.” 

You looked at him and Oikawa, who was eyeing you with childlike anticipation.  “And you want me to come?” 

“Yeah--you’ll like them, they’re all nice guys!” Oikawa chirped.  

Kuroo snorted a laugh as he jerked his head at Oikawa.  “You already met the worst among them and seem fine with him, so the others will be saints by comparison.”  

The setter exaggeratedly turned his nose up at his roommate and huffed.  “I think someone’s just jealous because I have way better hair.” 

“Yeah, that fine, shit-coloured hair, I’m so jealous like you wouldn’t believe.”  

“Guys, I’m not sure I should go.”  

Two sets of eyes snapped onto yours.  

“I didn’t go to high school with either of you guys, or play volleyball.  It’d be weird if I went.” 

“Nooo,” Kuroo insisted, “it won’t be weird.  You’ll like them, they’ll like you, everyone’ll shit-talk Oikawa, good times for all!”  

That earned him a small smile from you, at least.  

Something about this was uncomfortable to you, like going to a job interview you weren’t told about.  And though it was diminished with the two’s reassurances, the feeling persisted right up to the moment you entered the restaurant that evening.  

The place chosen was a casual bar featuring classic izakaya dishes with a modern twist.  When the three of you opened the door the difference in noise was considerable, given the lively mood of the patrons inside.  You scanned the room and fell upon a large table seating several guys, most of them turning around to nod, wave, or yell to Kuroo and Oikawa.  

It was like you were meeting the parents, but times ten.  As you approached the table, the question of where to sit began running circles in your head.  In this situation, being caught between Kuroo and Oikawa felt like a trap. 

One guy was shorter than the others and had a head of straight, black hair that was left to grow to his shoulders like an afterthought.  He didn’t speak but fixed you with an unreadable stare as he got up and gestured to the spot beside him at the end of the table. An easy escape route.  You nodded to him in silent gratitude, which he returned. None of the others took note of this exchange. Kuroo sat across from you while Oikawa settled beside you.  

Introductions were done between orders for drinks.  The Seijo alumni including Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa were relentless in ridiculing Oikawa and casually shooting down his many attempts to build himself up with boasts, while the Nekoma guys chatted nonstop to catch up on what everyone was doing.  Only two people there were from a different school altogether--Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani. The shorter guy who was named Kenma was the only one that wasn’t gabbing, preferring instead to peck away at some game on his phone and only answering questions that he was directly asked.  

“He’s always like that,” Kuroo said while patting your shoulder.  “Don’t mind him.” 

You tried not to shy away from his hand.  “I don’t mind,” you said, glancing at Kenma who met your eyes for a brief second before going back to his game.  

“So,” Iwaizumi called your name, taking a drink from his beer, “I really hope Shittykawa over here hasn’t been causing you too much trouble.”  

“How would I be causing her trouble?” Oikawa pouted, shuffling closer to you.  “I’m the nicest, especially to her!” 

“See, I might put more stock in that statement if I hadn’t heard you say it before about a dozen other girls and most of them dumped your ass for you being, well, you.”  

“A dozen, huh?” you couldn’t help but quip, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa.  

“An exaggerated number!  And  _ she _ would never dump me for being me, right?” Oikawa said, snapping his head to look at you.  

You bit the inside of your cheek.  “I knew who you were when we first met, and still decided to go through with it,” came the tight response.  

“Exactly!  And I’ll never forget it, that night we first met!”  

“You’re smashed,” you muttered, trying to push him into sitting upright again.  

“And you’re beaaaaautiful.”

Matsukawa shook his head.  “Figures you’d be a lightweight.  By the way, how did you guys meet?”  

You flashed a nervous smile.  “We have the same class--” 

Oikawa lurched forward on the table and sniggered.  “A  _ CLUB! _  We met at a club, and it was awesome!”  He looped his arm around you and nearly pulled you off your chair for a hug, but Kuroo stepped in from behind and yanked his roommate back.  

“Go drunk, Oikawa, you’re home,” the former Nekoma captain snarked.  Oikawa made a face before stalking over to the bathroom. 

Hanamaki sighed and got up.  “I’ll go make sure he doesn’t fall and crack his head on the sink.”  He went after Oikawa and grabbed his arm, steering him away from the women’s bathroom and toward the men’s.  

Kuroo turned back to you.  “You okay, babe?” 

“I’m fine.”  

He nodded, then sighed at Iwaizumi.  “Honestly, I don’t know how you guys handled him.”  

“With great irritation,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.  “But he wasn’t able to drink when he was with us, so…”  He poured a new glass and held it out to Kuroo with a smirk.  “I commend you for tolerating the shitbird.” 

Kuroo smirked and accepted the beer.  “Thanks.” 

“And what about me?” you smiled challengingly.  “Do I get anything for associating with these two?”  

Several of the guys leaned back in their chairs, amused.  Bokuto laughed and pointed at Kuroo. “You just might deserve a medal, because you’re with this asshole, too.”  

Kuroo stepped back with a hand over his chest in mock horror before flipping the Fukurodani captain the bird.  

“Mmm, I don’t have much use for a medal, but I will gladly accept another drink--and dessert.”  

Bokuto laughed again.  “Sure thing.”

****

By the time your banana tempura came around, Oikawa had sobered up enough that he wasn’t risking tripping over himself, and you had hit that sweet spot of being just tipsy enough to feel warm and fuzzy.  It was a much, much lower level of intoxication than when you were writhing between the two at the hotel that fateful night, but your decision to do so had been made without being under the influence of anything other than your own desires.  

But no amount of alcohol or dessert was able to stop you from slowly becoming saturated in a pool of ‘R’s: rattled, restless, regret, and resentment.  

When the bills came around, Kuroo made a move to pay for you, but you were quicker and thrust your cash at the waiter along with a look that told him your word was final.  After everyone had paid up, there was still no rush to leave so you told them you needed to get some air and exited the restaurant. It was a busy Saturday night with a constant stream of people walking by.  The cool air and city noise helped distract you a little, though the underlying problem remained. 

_ Shit.  _

“Something wrong?”  

Behind you were Kuroo and Oikawa, both looking at you with fond curiosity.  

“No, I’m fine.”  

“Lev suggested we go for karaoke next,” Kuroo said.  “He knows a good place.” 

Your mouth thinned.  “Actually, I think I’m gonna call it a night, you guys.”  

“You sure?”  

“Yeah.  Kind of feel tired, so I’ll just go home.”  

The two guys exchanged a quick glance.  “Let us walk you home, then!” Oikawa said.  

“That’ll take you guys too long.  I don’t want you to miss out on being with your friends, and besides, I live in a safe area, and I always stick to public, visible streets.”  

Kuroo shrugged.  “To the station then, at the very least--that won’t take long.”  

“No, it’s fine.”  

The unease in your voice was like the presence of smoke--fleeting and ghostly, but unmistakable once the smell was identified.  They both came closer. 

“What’s the matter?”  Kuroo asked. 

In your peripheral vision, you caught his hand moving toward yours.  You crossed your arms and shifted your weight to the other leg. “Nothing.”  

“So let us take you to the station.”  

“I  _ said _ it’s fine.  Look, you guys aren’t obligated to do this kind of stuff for me, okay?”  

Oikawa stepped forward til he was well within arm’s reach.  “But we  _ want _ to.  Something’s bothering you.”  

You looked away.  “This is just getting weird, it’s too close.  It doesn’t feel like friends.” 

Oikawa turned your face towards him by holding it in his hands.  “We are friends, aren’t we?” He spoke sincerely, though it almost sounded like he was the one seeking assurance.  

“Tohru--” you murmured, before being cut off by a kiss.  The peppermint candy Oikawa had been eating made him taste cool and tingly, but he was setting fire to your insides.  

It was just a kiss; you’d had many before this, and done plenty more intimate things with this person and his friend.  But it affected you so much more that it was scary, and you gasped, which only let Oikawa push harder against you, his tongue sliding inside your mouth.  

You should have been glad that your self-control returned enough for you to shove Oikawa away, but as you watched him stumble back looking utterly nonplussed and wounded, there was no relief to be had.  To make it worse, Kuroo was wearing the same expression, and behind him, you could see the others coming out of the restaurant. 

You could not stay.  

“No more of this,” you breathed to the two captains, then you turned and ran without looking back.  

****

“Uhmm, what just happened?” Bokuto asked as he watched your retreating form.  

Kuroo and Oikawa said nothing, which only attracted further curiosity from their former teammates.  

Iwaizumi was the first to speak.  “What did you do to her?” he said to Oikawa who made an indignant sound.  

“You just assume it was my fault?”  

“It usually is.”  

Kuroo cursed to himself and rubbed the back of his head.  “It  _ was _ your fault, don’t even try to deny it.”  

“Oh, you were the one that kept bugging her!”  

“I wasn’t  _ bugging _ her, asshole, I just offered to walk her home.”  

“And look what happened!”  

“I wasn’t the one who kissed her!”  

Startled looks spread through the group.  

“Wait, wait, I’m a little confused here,” Yamamoto frowned as he pointed to Kuroo.  “You mean she’s  _ not _ your girlfriend?”  

Matsukawa bumped Hanamaki’s shoulder.  “You thought she was Oikawa’s too, right?”  

“Yeah, man.”  

Iwaizumi joined in.  “I mean, everyone’s gotta have some flaws, so…”  

“How could you let someone else kiss your girlfriend, Kuroo-senpai!” Lev pouted.  

“Easy, Lev, because she’s not my girlfriend!  And she’s not Oikawa’s either!” 

There was an uncomfortable silence as the group’s faces went from befuddled to incredulous, a visual chorus of “are you serious?”  

“Despite that, you two were acting an awful lot like she was,” Akaashi said.  

Oikawa scornfully blew a raspberry.  “Really? And when did we do  _ anything _ like that?”  

“You kept looking at her with puppy eyes.”  

“You took her jacket and purse when she sat down.”  

“You stuck close to her all night.”

“You called her babe.  More than once.” 

“You told me you stopped hooking up with other girls.”  

“The instant she left the restaurant, you both went after her.”  

“Oikawa  _ kissed _ her.”  

Kuroo and Oikawa were dumbstruck.  Each counterpoint flung so effortlessly at them from their former teammates felt like a punch to the gut.  

Kenma, who had said nothing this whole time, broke his silence.  “She seems like someone who can mask herself pretty well.” 

“You could say that,” Kuroo muttered.  

“But she’s slipping.  I don’t think she knows what you two are to her, either.  Maybe she has a guess, and it’s scaring her. That’s why she wanted to go.”  

The Seijo and Fukurodani alumni were impressed at the young setter’s deductive abilities.  The Nekoma members nodded in agreement. 

“Kuro.”  Kenma said his old friend’s nickname with a notable solemnity.  

“Yeah.”  

“Are you really going to leave things like this?”  

Kuroo and Oikawa looked at each other.  They both knew their answer. 

****

You ignored their calls and texts for the rest of the weekend.  Wary of being seen, you kept all the curtains closed and moped in the semi-dark on your apartment like some hibernating animal.  You tried to take naps, study, watch TV, and browse online, but none of them lasted long on account of being ineffective in getting Kuroo and Oikawa out of your minds.  

Tomorrow would be Monday, when you had class together.  You couldn’t avoid them by skipping--you wanted to keep your good grades.  

So when they buzzed your door and you saw them through the peephole standing outside, you relented and let them in, figuring you might as well rip the band-aid off now rather than later.  

You were hardly looking your best, wearing an old t-shirt marked with paint stains and a pair of shorts.  Your hair was unbrushed, and you wore no makeup, not even BB cream, so the dark circles under your eyes were undeniably visible.  Pouring yourself a glass of water, you leaned against the kitchen counter. 

It was uncomfortably quiet for a minute or two, with only the sound of you drinking and Oikawa clearing his throat being audible.  Someone had to make the first move. Might as well be you. 

“What do you want?”  You regretted saying that the moment the words were out of your mouth--you didn’t want to be that cold.  Even though you knew you should be. 

Kuroo was apparently prepared for your defensiveness as he came at you with a direct and hard hit.  “We’re both in love with you.” 

Your mouth went agape.  You looked at Oikawa for any sign that this was a bad joke, but the Seijo graduate was just as serious as his friend.  

Kuroo continued.  “You liked us enough to hook up that night.  We know you’ve had fun hanging out with us, and it definitely felt closer than just friends.  We both want you as our girlfriend.” 

You set your glass down.  Your first instinct was to sit, but you were resistant to showing any sign of being flustered.  Gripping the top of one of your dining table chairs would have to do. 

“You mean--” your voice cracked, forcing you to pause and try again.  “You mean, like a polyamourous relationship.” 

The guys both nodded.  The name honestly didn’t matter; they just wanted to be with you.  

The wood of the chair groaned from the pressure of your hand.  “We had our fun,” you said with dismay, “isn’t that enough?” 

Oikawa shook his head.  “Not by a long shot. Was it enough for you?”  

You glared at him.  “I don’t do relationships.  They’re messy, they hurt, and they suck.  I don’t want those things. I don’t want…I don’t want to go through that again.”  

Kuroo took a step closer to you.  “You’ve basically been in one with us for the last couple of months.  Are you saying you want to throw all of that away?” 

You looked at the floor and hugged your arms.  Shaking your head, you tried to conjure some legitimate reason not to do this, go back to casual flings, but it was like trying to catch a fish with bare hands.    

“This is risky,” you said.  “Being with one person is difficult enough.  Two, though?” You cast a doubtful look at them both.  “I don’t even know how to do that.” 

Now Oikawa closed the distance between you and him.  “We don’t either, but if it’s with you, we want to try.”  

Kuroo cupped your cheek in his hand.  “The risk is worth it.” 

The last few times you’d opened yourself up to someone, you’d been left with a collection of emotional scars.  They’d healed over time, yes, but the effects still lingered. But you’d still tried to begin with because you believed there was something truly special there, and that feeling was wonderful.  And as the warmth from Kuroo’s hand spread across your face, you realized you wanted to feel that again. 

The kiss you gave him was a stark contrast from the ones you’d exchanged in the hotel--tentative and fluttery, though no less sensual and far more significant for the meaning it carried.  You opened your mouth to gasp a few times, still having trouble believing that this was happening, but that just gave Kuroo the opportunity to push a little further and suck on your bottom lip.  You drew back to catch your breath, shaky on your feet as though this was your first time. 

“You look so cute right now, do you know that?” Kuroo smirked, though surely he was aware of the faint blush on his face as well.  

Oikawa leaned in and nodded.  “There’s the face we love. I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks.” 

You sucked in air through your teeth, then said in a low voice, “Do you want to see more of it?”  

You had to move quickly to lead them to your bedroom, or else they would have started rutting you where you stood.  Not that a part of you didn’t find an appeal in that as well, but for now you wanted a surface more comfortable than a hardwood floor.  

Your clothes vanished in an instant with two people assisting you, and immediately your body was swarmed with frantic, ardent touches.  Oikawa claimed your lips first seeing as how Kuroo already has his turn, and made it his mission to re-mark every inch of your skin with kisses while kneading your breasts.  Meanwhile, Kuroo made himself at home with his head sandwiched between your thighs and devouring the wetness collecting there. 

It didn’t take long for you to come the first time, arching your back sharply and spasming against Kuroo’s iron grip.  The lusty groan he made reverberated against your soaked pussy and traveled up to emerge from your own mouth as a high-pitched wail, one that was only stopped as Oikawa’s hard cock came into your field of vision.  

“Remember this?” the setter asked, kicking his pants off of his heel to land on the floor along with his shirt.  “‘Cause it sure remembers you.”

You grinned lazily and latched onto the throbbing length, sliding your mouth back and forth to coat Oikawa with your saliva.  His breath hitched and he threaded his fingers through your hair--a gesture that you loved and gave a sweet hum of appreciation.  

A shadow falling over your face got you to look up and see Kuroo, the muscles of his arms and shoulders tight with tension as he positioned himself to enter you.  A quick glance further down revealed that he’d already gotten a condom on. You frowned and pulled your mouth off of Oikawa’s cock, much to his frustration. 

“Did you bring that with you, or did you take it from my nightstand?”  

Kuroo snickered and ran the tip of his cock up and down your slit.  “Yeah.” Then he pushed himself inside and sent you moaning at the ceiling.  Oikawa let that wonderful sound soak into his mind for a moment before turning your head and putting his cock back into your mouth.  

Your voice became muffled but higher pitched as you were thoroughly fucked at both ends, which spurred on the other two to intensify their actions.  Oikawa was careful enough not to ram the back of your throat, but maintained a fast enough pace that you were just shy of struggling to breathe. His hand on your head stayed in place while the other tortured your nipples into red, aching points.  Kuroo moved a little faster than Oikawa, producing an urgent tempo of skin slapping together and the bedframe bumping against the wall. 

Honestly, even you were surprised yourself with how greedy you were for them, rolling your hips into Kuroo’s and hollowing your cheeks from sucking Oikawa’s dick.  It wasn’t just the lack of sex for the past two months that was to blame; buried emotions finally being vindicated gave you free reign to tear away that invisible wall between yourself and them and do everything that you’d wanted to.  There was no more repression or guilt, just joy and pleasure layering over and over. 

The shock of your climax was as pronounced as suddenly being dunked into ice water.  Your neighbours above, below and next-door to you were sure to have heard your keening loud and clear, but you couldn’t have cared any less about them at this moment.  Kuroo shuddered and bucked hard, wishing he was filling you directly rather than the condom; in time, he hoped to make that a reality. Oikawa grunted your name and pulled out just in time to splatter your chest with his release, which you lewdly smeared across your skin.  

You had barely caught your breath before all three of you were moving into different positions, with Oikawa on his back and you riding on top of him between pumping Kuroo’s cock, slurping your combined essences away at the head.  You moved your hips, hands, and mouth like your life depended on it, so eager were you to see and feel them come again, but neither would allow it before you went first. Only when you were mewling and trembling once more did they let go, rolling you onto your back and painting your thighs and face with white.  

It was crowded for three people to sleep on your bed and wherever your limbs touched was hot and sticky, but you wouldn’t have traded it for anything.  You dazedly stared up at the ceiling while Kuroo and Oikawa sandwiched you between them. 

“What’re you thinking?” Kuroo mumbled, punctuating his question with a kiss to the top of your head.  

“Hmm… Just that I’m still scared about this.  And this all had a weird beginning, so I kind of wonder how it’s going to go.”  

Kuroo and Oikawa said nothing, keeping their eyes off of you as if blinking might make you disappear.  

“But I agree with you,” you continued, smiling warmly.  “The risk is worth it.” 

Their faces went from apprehensive to elated, and they hugged you tightly.  You weren’t the only one with doubts--the guys would have plenty of issues to still hash out between themselves and you.  They still felt a little wary of one of them getting more of your affections than the other. There was also the question of how to go about this relationship socially; neither of them had an interest in hiding it, but they were smart enough to know that flaunting it would not be the most prudent thing to do, either.  

Plenty of obstacles--ones which all three of you were more than up to the task of overcoming.

You giggled at Oikawa nuzzling your neck, and gave him and Kuroo each a slow, adoring kiss.  

Your first as lovers.

****

As you emerged from the academic advisor’s office, you texted Kuroo and Oikawa saying that you would meet them near the exit.  Today had been very good, with you getting an excellent mark on your midterm and discussing getting a recommendation from one of your professors to a prominent company for a career.  Spending the evening at your boyfriends’ place was the perfect way to start off the weekend. 

“Hi.”  

The smile on your face was whisked away at the sudden appearance of the man in front of you.  He was about the same height as Kuroo, with short, light-coloured hair and sharp, angular features.  

“I’m--”

“Hiroyuki Sato, I know,” you said, keeping your voice prim.  “You’re on the volleyball team.” 

Sato looked pleasantly surprised.  “You remember me.” 

You met his eye and he gave a sly smile--one which could have been perceived as bad-boy charming, but to you only came off as invasively smarmy.  He was handsome, that much you’d readily acknowledge, but he didn’t inspire any lust or warmth in you. “I’ve watched practice a few times,” you shrugged.  

“Let’s cut to the chase,” Sato said.  

“Please do.”

Your crisp response didn’t deter him--if anything, he was encouraged.  “I think you’re cute, and I wanna ask you out,” he said in a more intimate tone.  “I know I can be better for you than Kuroo or Oikawa.” 

You withheld the urge to scoff.  Planting one hand on your hip, you stepped up to Sato and brought your face close enough to kiss him.  

“Sato-kun,” you started in a soft and suggestive voice, “I don’t know you that well.  And who knows, maybe you are better in some ways than Tetsurou or Tohru.” 

Sato raised an eyebrow, the grin on his face spreading.

The corner of your mouth curled into a devious smirk as you made the killing blow: “But you are definitely not better than Tetsurou  _ and _ Tohru.”  With that said, you walked past Sato, leaving him standing there with a look of total bewilderment.  

As you crossed the wide foyer to the exit, you expected to catch Kuroo and Oikawa outside but instead found them standing several feet in front of the doors, staring at you with sour faces.  

“...What?” you asked, glancing between the two.  

Kuroo cocked his head back to where you were moments earlier.  “You were talking to Sato about something?” 

You rolled your eyes.  “Not for long. He just asked me out.”  

Oikawa’s brow was wrinkled from frowning.  “What’d you say to him?” 

That scoff you’d been holding back earlier came out now in full force.  “Are you seriously asking me that? Of course I said no, you dummies. Now come on, let’s go.”  

The evening rush hour had the trains fully packed, with the three of you just barely making it into the car as the doors snapped shut.  The passengers moved as one grouchy body, shuffling around and muttering uncomfortably. There was always the chance that you might get stuck next to some vain guy wearing too much cologne, or a girl listening to music way too loud, but not this time.  Oikawa had his back against a corner where the train car wall and a small partition met. He had his arms wrapped around you in a protective hug, while Kuroo stood directly behind, his chest pressing into your back. It was cramped and sweaty, but at least you were safe.  

Or so you thought.  

A hand crept under your skirt to stroke your inner thigh.  You stiffened and bit back a cry when you realized that it couldn’t have been anyone else but Kuroo.  That was his hand petting your soft skin, tracing the hemline of your panties and pushing them aside to let his fingers--

The train came to its next stop, the shrieking of the breaks covering up the tiny gasp you made into Oikawa’s chest.  The doors flew open to let droves of people off, but by the time they closed again the car was even more packed than before.  Even with the air conditioning on it was warm inside, though you were feeling the heat for a very different reason. 

Kuroo pushed until he had one finger completely buried in you, then echoed the swaying of the train as he moved in and out.  Between the noise of the train, the occasional P.A. announcements, and random chatter amongst the other passengers, no one else seemed to hear the wet, squishy sounds coming from between your legs, but to you they were all your ears could focus on.  

At the next stop, a square-faced businessman mumbled ‘excuse me’ as he shouldered his way through to leave.  Kuroo pushed you closer against Oikawa to make space for the man but also used the opportunity to add an extra finger to your now sopping pussy.  

You shuddered and looked over your shoulder.  Looking at his phone in his free hand, to anyone else Kuroo appeared to be just another casual passenger on his commute.  But you knew better--and the wicked gleam that showed in Kuroo’s eyes proved it. 

“T-Tetsurou,” you whispered with a quivering lip, “what are you...”  

“Sorry,” he whispered huskily right by your ear.  “I’m still kind of annoyed about seeing you with Sato.”  

You cringed and bit your lip, resisting the urge to roll your hips into his hand.  Kuroo was  _ jealous? _  “I didn’t--”  

A sudden pressure on your clit snatched your words away.  Oikawa’s thigh had risen to press up between your legs. The steady rumbling of the train sent vibrations through him to you that threatened to drive you out of your mind with pleasure.  You hissed and faced Oikawa, who had the same mischievous expression as Kuroo. 

“Just a bit of punishment, okay?” he murmured sweetly.  “Come for us, here and now.” 

As if to drive the point home, Oikawa pushed on your lower back to further grind you against his leg while Kuroo surreptitiously sped up the movements of his hand.  

You couldn’t tell them to stop.  Not because you were too overwhelmed to speak (though that was a very close second), but because all of this was just way too hot.  Being fingered and ordered to come while surrounded by dozens of strangers because your two boyfriends were having fits of possessive jealousy?  Not exactly a common occurrence. 

The train’s P.A. announcement of the upcoming station coincided with you fast approaching your own climax.  Every muscle in your face was taut from how hard you were trying to hold back from moaning out loud. Standing straight up had never been more of a challenge.  You wanted to twist your hips over Kuroo’s fingers. You wanted to ride Oikawa’s leg for more friction. You wanted to be fucked brainless and be filled up with their come.

“You can do it,” Oikawa coaxed gently, his lips ghosting over the edge of your ear.  “Show us how filthy you are.” 

Your strangled sob was overridden by the sound of the doors opening, and your tremors could easily be perceived as the result of being pushed around by other passengers as they left the train, but Kuroo and Oikawa knew better.  The heat blooming from your body, the watery eyes and the flushed cheeks were more than enough proof of what had just happened. 

Kuroo chuckled as he withdrew his glossy fingers to lick them clean.  “You got so tight around me.” 

Oikawa turned you around to let you lean back against him.  “I think you left a wet spot on my jeans, but that’s okay,” he hummed, watching your chest heave with laboured breaths.  “Good girl, you did so well.”

As the buzzer rang to let people know the doors would be closing, Kuroo and Oikawa leaned in close to simultaneously whisper in your ear:

“We forgive you.”

****

The moment the three of you arrived at Kuroo and Oikawa’s apartment, you made a beeline to the bathroom with the announcement that they were going to have to wait until later to get any attention from you.  Oikawa simply shrugged and sat back on the couch while Kuroo grabbed two beers from the fridge. 

They both knew they were still in the honeymoon stage of this relationship, but that didn’t stop them from feeling like they would be able to overcome any obstacle that was thrown at them.  It was reassuring that this was a new experience for the three of you; no one felt in a lower position than anyone else. Disagreements and missteps happened and would continue to happen, and getting you to be more expressive and forthcoming with your feelings was a work in progress but having such challenges was infinitely better than not having the relationship at all.  

Kuroo and Oikawa were finished their beers and discussing their upcoming practice sessions when the doorbell rang.  Kuroo was closer, so he went to see who it was. As he rounded the corner, he heard Oikawa padding into the kitchen and opening the fridge.  

To his surprise, when Kuroo opened the door Kenma and Lev were standing there, along with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi.     

“Kuroo-senpai!” came Lev’s cheery voice.  “It’s the weekend, so we thought we’d come by to hang out!”  

Kuroo blinked in confusion.  “Uh, is there an occasion?” 

A few uncomfortable looks were exchanged within the group.  “Well,” Bokuto started, “we kinda felt bad we made things awkward for your girlfriend--”  

“She’s  _ not _ his girlfriend,” Akaashi sighed.

“--Friend, whatever--so we said how ‘bout we get ‘em wasted?”  With that said, Bokuto held up two bags filled with beer and snack foods.  “Come on, later we can go somewhere and maybe meet some cute girls?”

“Uh, look guys--” Kuroo held up his hands, but the crowd was already pushing their way in.  

“Come on, Kuroo-senpai, we came all the way over to cheer you up!”  

_ “TOHRU!!” _

A furious shout froze everyone in their tracks.  Kuroo turned his head back to see you stomping towards Oikawa, who was sitting on the couch with an empty glass jar in his hands and a spoon in his mouth.  Your hair was still damp from the shower, sticking to your face and neck, and you were wearing shorts and an old t-shirt that Kuroo recognized as his. 

God, you were adorable.

“Tohru, I can’t believe you ate my honey pudding again!” you cried.  “That’s from Colombin in Harajuku! It’s super expensive!” 

“I can tell,” Oikawa nodded with a guilty smile, “you can taste the quality!”  

You leaned forward to kiss him, though how much of your pleasurable humming was from the kiss versus the pudding was hard to determine.  “It would taste much better if I weren’t getting it secondhand,” you muttered. 

“I’ll get you some more next time, promise!”  

Ignoring Oikawa, you spun on your heel to see Kuroo.  A pouty, flirty expression played across your face and you sauntered over to him.  

“Maybe I’ll just get Tetsu to take me instead,” you called back at Oikawa in a sing-song manner.  “At least he doesn’t steal my stuff!” Without giving Kuroo a chance to react, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him.   

Oikawa sputtered and got up from the couch.  “No, come on!” he whined, “I swear this is the last time, I was just really hungry!”  

“You can’t keep using that excuse, Tohru!” you huffed.

Kuroo cleared his throat.  “Uh, baby, if I can interrupt.”  

“What, Tetsu?  You know, it’d be nice if you could…”  Anger swiftly drained away from your voice as you followed where Kuroo’s finger was pointing and saw a crowd of guys clustered at the front door, all staring in disbelief.  

“Oh,” you giggled meekly, “um… surprise?”  

Iwaizumi fixed Oikawa with a vitriolic gaze.  “You piece of shit.” 

“What’d I do!?”  

Everyone else remained in shock, but Kenma caught your eye to give you a nod, the tiniest smile on his lips.  

You nodded back, but your smile was much bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
